


Романтика отношений

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Werewolf Courting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: В конце свидания Дерек проводил Стайлза до дома и пожелал ему сладких снов. Он уже было собирался повернуться и уйти, как Стайлз схватил его за плечи, притянул к себе и быстро поцеловал, прежде чем умчаться в дом и оставить Дерека в ступоре на переднем крыльце.Это был самый потрясающий поцелуй в жизни Дерека.





	Романтика отношений

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966005) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Стайлз – омега, и он очень странный. Он громкий, саркастичный и порой несносный. Всё это не должно быть таким привлекательным, но так оно и есть. Хотя, может быть, это просто означает, что с Дереком что-то не так?

Ухаживание за Стайлзом стало странным, но прекрасным опытом. Большинство омег просто хотели убедиться, что ты можешь обеспечить их или избаловать. Стайлз же, напротив, казалось, ежедневно менял свое мнение о том, что будет для него приемлемым подарком.

Сначала это были комиксы и фантастические романы или научно-фантастические рассказы. Потом потребовались цветы, собранные лично Дереком, но тот подозревал, что это было задумано для того, чтобы смутить его. Хуже Всёго стало, когда он захотел вкусняшек, испеченных лично Дереком, и не только потому, что Дерек был не силен в готовке. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз снимал пробу, он смешно стонал и привлекал к ним всеобщее внимание. Дерек не стеснялся ухаживать за Стайлзом, но когда тот стоял посреди парковки и стонал, откусив от кекса, Дерек чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

Их первое свидание было неловким, но весьма забавным. Всё было официально. Они встречались. Они хотели быть парой. Они нравились друг другу. Полвечера Дерек провел, нервно крутя вилку в руках и притворяясь, что он не краснеет в свою пасту, а другие полвечера он смеялся над дурацкими шутками Стайлза. В конце свидания Дерек проводил Стайлза до дома и пожелал ему сладких снов. Он уже было собирался повернуться и уйти, как Стайлз схватил его за плечи, притянул к себе и быстро поцеловал, прежде чем умчаться в дом и оставить Дерека в ступоре на переднем крыльце.

Это был самый потрясающий поцелуй в жизни Дерека.

Он вспомнил свое возвращение домой и ошеломленное выражение на лице матери, когда он мечтательно поделился с ней планами однажды жениться на Стайлзе Стилински. Она просто отправила его спать, снисходительно улыбнувшись: «Конечно, дорогой».

Встреча с шерифом – отцом Стайлза – была ужасной. Тот невзлюбил Дерека с первого взгляда, так что Дерек провел весь вечер словно на допросе. Он видел, что это огорчает Стайлза, поэтому пытался быть вежливым и показать шерифу, что он – достойная пара его сыну, но, несмотря на все попытки, шерифу он так и не понравился.

Когда Стайлз познакомился с его семьей, Дерек мог сказать, что омега был потрясен. У него была большая семья, и для кого-то, вроде Стайлза, который жил только со своим отцом, было шоком видеть такое множество людей, снующих туда-сюда и громко разговаривающих друг с другом. Парой часов позже Дерек смог увести Стайлза и устроиться с ним на скамейке на заднем крыльце. Они провели остаток вечера наедине, нисколько не волнуясь о том, что члены семьи Дерека шпионят за ними через окно.

Их первый раз был неспешным, полным нежности и заботы. Дерек хотел точно знать, что Стайлз не сомневается в них, а тот – чтобы Дерек был уверен – он точно так же желанен Стайлзу. Они начали с поцелуев на диване в гостиной Стайлза, а потом перебрались наверх в его комнату, на ходу медленно раздевая друг друга. Первые минуты они лишь касались и целовались, пытаясь узнать как можно больше о телах друг друга, но постепенно смелели всё больше и больше, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Когда их страсть утихла, они укрылись одним одеялом и долго лежали, глядя глаза в глаза и умиротворенно улыбаясь друг другу.

Дерек довел Стайлза до слез через две недели. Они спорили из-за чего-то настолько глупого, что Дерек даже не мог вспомнить, из-за чего именно. Когда он увидел, что по щекам Стайлза текут слезы, то перестал дышать. Он умолял Стайлза о прощении, пообещав, что никогда больше не допустит его слёз. Они обнимались, плакали и извинялись, и весь гнев исчез. Осталось лишь желание крепко держать друг друга и никогда не отпускать.

– Хей, волче, – тепло улыбаясь, зовет Стайлз, – когда ты придешь спать? Ты же знаешь, я не могу спать без своего храпящего принца, – шагнув к Дереку, продолжает он, обнимает за плечи и, склонившись, целует его в колючую от щетины щеку.

– Я буду через минутку, – обещает Дерек, повернув голову и с любовью глядя на Стайлза.

Десять лет. Прошло десять лет, и они всё ещё были вместе. Дерек исполнил свой план и женился на Стайлзе сразу после колледжа. Они переехали в небольшую однокомнатную квартирку и экономили на всём, как могли, чтобы однажды купить дом своей мечты. Стайлз любил шутить, что к тому времени, когда они смогут позволить себе дом, все остальные будут жить в космических капсулах и летать вокруг Марса.

Стайлз сказал много подобных вещей. Глупых, странных, смешных, которые заставляли большинство людей недоуменно таращится в ответ. Дерек никогда не возражал против них.

Вообще-то, он всё это любит.


End file.
